1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display that is provided with a control pattern to allow liquid crystal and a sealing agent to desirably flow during a liquid crystal injection process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display is provided with two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the substrates. Voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
A plurality of wiring lines is formed on an insulating substrate by a photolithography process in which constituent substances are deposited and then patterned using masks. However, since the photolithography process includes a plurality of processes such as deposition of a thin film, application of a photoresist, alignment of a mask, exposing, developing, etching, and stripping, processing time and product cost are increased.
Among the plurality of processes, a lift-off process is used to reduce the number of mask processes. In the production of the first display panel, a photoresist pattern, an upper surface of which is coated with a conductive substance, is removed using a stripper. In order to effectively remove the photoresist pattern, it is required that a passivation layer provided under the photoresist pattern be over etched to undercut the photoresist pattern by a desirable amount.
A kind of control pattern may be additionally provided to the first display panel in order to effectively remove the photoresist pattern. However, the control pattern obstructs the flow of the liquid crystal or the sealing agent during the liquid crystal injection process, causing an increase in the fraction of defective liquid crystal panels. Therefore, there is a need for a control pattern that is capable of effectively removing the photoresist pattern without obstructing the flow of the liquid crystal or the sealing agent.